


Persuasion

by Porn Writing Platypus (Malkontent)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: April Showers 2013, April Showers Challenge, Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Bukkake, Cock Tease, Come Shot, Dark Elves, Deepthroating, Drow, Elves, F/M, Fantasy, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forest Sex, Forests, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Licking, Masturbation, Non Consensual, Oral Sex, Orcs, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Playful Sex, Restraint, Rope Bondage, Size Kink, Teasing, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkontent/pseuds/Porn%20Writing%20Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the mercy of a peculiar drow assassin, an orcish soldier tries his best to withhold a vital secret. Her methods, however, prove more persuasive than he could ever have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persuasion

The orc grunted and struggled briefly against his restraints. They had been expertly tied, with strong rope, and he was bound firmly to the trunk of a thick tree. He wasn’t going to get out that way.

He turned his head as far as it would go and spit onto the ground, his saliva was shot through with dark red blood from his split lip and the tooth that he had broken falling off his horse. He had been stripped down to his underclothes and hung on the tree while he was unconscious. If he hadn’t been knocked out when he hit the ground he would have fought. But he had been. He had a feeling that was the only reason he was still alive.

A few yards away, underneath an overhang of rocks that formed a small hollow, his captor knelt by a smoldering campfire, sorting through his armor and gear. She rooted through his backpack, her slender grey hands deftly emptying it onto the ground. She picked up what appeared to be a scroll case and opened it, pulling out the rolled papers of rank and identity that it contained. She scanned them briefly and sighed before tossing them unceremoniously into the mud beside her. He was glad that she at least hadn’t tossed them into the fire. Without those papers he would have a hard time getting back to his patrol. If he made it that far.

She picked up his longsword and scabbard and pulled out the blade, twisting it in her hand to test its weight. Apparently she found it unsatisfactory, as she proceeded to toss it over her shoulder to clatter against a rock.

“Fuck,” she muttered. The drow sat back on her heels and surveyed the scattered gear around her. The orc watched her intently. He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him, as though noticing him for the first time.

She stood up and brushed her hands against her hips, and he got his first good look at her; tall, slender, but well muscled. Her black leather clothing and hooded cloak covered most of her body, but her exposed skin was the same dark grey as the ashes in the firepit, and her eyes were a deep violet that seemed to absorb the forest sunlight. Beneath her cloak, her round face was framed with brilliant white hair.

She walked over to the orc and frowned at him.

“You...” she said, poking one finger into his hard chest, “Are as useless as you are stupid.”

It was not what he had been expecting.

“You’re obviously a low level grunt. An outrider maybe, or a scout. Either way you didn’t have any maps or correspondence on you. Of course not. That would have been too easy...”

“I’m not stupid,” he interrupted her.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh really?”

“Orc doesn’t mean dumb. Not always.” He glared at her.

“You rode your horse into a pit trap and managed to knock yourself out cold falling off of it. That sure doesn’t qualify you as an archmage.”

The orc snorted and leaned his head back against the tree. “Whatever you plan to do, you’d best do it quick. My unit will be looking for me.”

“Hah!” the drow exclaimed, seeming genuinely amused, “Even if I believed that, which I don’t by the way, we’re miles from where you had your little ‘accident’. Assuming the unlikely scenario that you’re high enough up the food chain to warrant a search party, it would take them days to comb a forest this large. More likely they’ll think you a deserter and move on without a second thought other than making a note to put an arrow in you on sight.”

She patted his chest.

“Relax, kid, you might be here awhile.”

“Kid?” he asked, derisively, “I’m thirty five.”

“I’m a hundred and fifty six,” she replied, “Come talk to me when you’ve seen your first century.”

He sighed and slumped in his bonds. For a long while the two stared at each other in silence.

“This is ridiculous,” he said, finally, “Just fucking kill me. I’m not afraid to die.”

“Now, that I believe. Because you’re stupid. Stupid people are never afraid to die. It’s the smart ones that know enough to be scared. Fortunately for you, however, I have absolutely no reason to kill you.”

She shrugged.

“Well... unless you’re really stupid. Then I might find a reason. That part’s up to you, though.”

“Then what the hell do you want?” he asked, getting more annoyed by the second.

She smiled at him.

“Good. Now we’re getting somewhere. I want to know what you know. Are you paying attention? Because this is very important.”

She leaned into him, pressing her body against his. Despite her height, she still had to stand on her tip-toes to look him in the eyes.

“Where... is the Merigorn Armory?”

For a moment he stared at her blankly, then slowly he began laughing.

“Hahaha, oh gods... you’re insane. I mean, seriously. You’re a fucking nutter! What the hell do you want to know that for?”

She pulled back from him with a sigh. “That armory is the resupply depot for the largest orcish fighting force in this part of the continent. There’s enough firepower and weaponry there to wage a small war, not to mention the alchemical and magical items. The place is a treasure trove.”

“It’s also a goddamn fortress!” he laughed, “There’s only one way in and the entire complex is underground, beneath a mile of solid rock! Even if you found it, there’s over a hundred orcs stationed there at any given time! There’s traps that you couldn’t even begin to imagine! You wouldn’t get five feet inside!”

She smiled and gently pinched his green cheek.

“You let me worry about that, big guy. All I need from you is the location of the entrance. Then you can go on your merry way and pretend this never happened and live a happy orc life full of raping and pillaging until someone sticks a sword in your gut while you’re bravely screaming your warcry.”

The orc’s voice took on a serious tone.

“It’s not gonna happen. I don’t even know how you know it exists, but there’s no way I’d tell you how to get to Merigorn, even if you are crazy.”

“Oh... I’m sorry, I think you misunderstand me. You’re going to tell me. That’s not the question. The question is, how long are you gonna be stuck here before you do.”

The orc laughed. “Torture me all you want, elf bitch. I won’t break easy.”

“Ok, first of all...” the drow said, crossing her arms, “I’m not an elf. I’ve killed men for less than that. And second of all...”

She reached behind her back and pulled a short black-steel dagger from beneath her cloak, twirling it around her fingers before pointing it at him.

“Do your worst, elf scum,” the orc growled, his face a mask of defiance, “I’m not afraid of death or torture.”

“We’ve covered that already.” The drow sighed. With one hand she reached down and grabbed the leather thongs that laced up the front of his breeches and sliced them open with her dagger. The orc blinked in surprise at his captor. That was also not what he’d been expecting.

“What...” he began.

“Look. I could hurt you. Please believe that.” The drow reached one hand into the orc’s trousers and pulled out his flaccid cock. “I’ve studied the art of torture from some of the drow masters. My first teacher claimed to know one hundred and twelve methods of torture that involved only the victim’s thumbs. He only ever taught me thirty five of them.”

She gave the orc a crooked half-smile. Her fingers curled around his member lightly, barely holding it.

“Personally, I think he was full of shit about the rest of them. Still, he knew his way around a blade. Regardless, torture is... messy. It takes a long, long time and a lot of work, especially for someone like you. You may be dumb as a post, but orc hides are thick, and military training makes them thicker. And most importantly, as you already pointed out, you’re not afraid to die. Really, there’s only so much you can do to someone like that.”

He gasped as her soft fingers began lightly sliding along his length.

“There are, however, other methods of persuasion. Less violent ones.”

The orc sneered. “You’re even crazier than I thought, bitch. You think I’m gonna betray my clan and honor for a handjob?”

“Oh, no.” The drow shook her head. “Well... yes. Sort of. I mean, obviously not JUST a handjob. And not just ANY handjob.” She shrugged and tickled the underside of his cock with her nails. “But yes, I do expect you to betray your clan and honor for me. What, did you think torture is the only thing drow assassins are trained to do?”

For a moment the orc scowled, but he found that his cock was beginning to swell at the drow’s gentle touch. His face relaxed. Fine. So she was completely barking mad. There was no way that she could make him give up the location for sexual favors. He was no whelp or libertine, ready to lose his head over a woman’s touch. Maybe such tricks worked on poncy, hedonistic elves, but he was made of sterner stuff. What did he have to lose? He might as well enjoy it.

He leaned his head back against the rough bark of the tree and closed his eyes. Her fingers were sliding up and down and around his green shaft, coaxing it up to its full length.

“Mmmm... you really are a big boy, aren’t you?” For an orc he was only slightly less than average length, but he knew his cock was still far bigger than that of any drow.

He felt the drow’s fingernails lightly moving down his cock to cup his balls, squeezing just hard enough to be pleasant without causing pain. She lingered there for a minute and he felt something soft pressing against the head of his cock. He opened his eyes and looked down to see the drow rubbing him against her pert breasts through her shirt. Her eyes were watching his, and when he opened them she winked coyly at him. Her hand slid back up his shaft as she continued stroking.

“You may be crazy, bitch, but I’ll give you this, you know your way around a cock.”

“Oh, I haven’t even started yet.” She giggled lightly. “Wait a few hours before you say that.”

A few hours? Was she really so daft as to believe he would last that long with the way her hands were moving on his cock? She’d be lucky if he wasn’t spurting his seed on her within the minute.

“Whatever you say...” he muttered, closing his eyes again. He could feel the pressure building inside of him. Maybe after he gave her a face full of come she’d realize she was wasting her time with him and let him go.

The orgasm welled up in him and his breathing quickened with his pulse. The release was right in front of him, hanging in the air, ready to wash over him. Precome leaked from the tip of his shaft and he felt it spreading over her hand as she stroked him steadily.

And then suddenly, it stopped.

He felt the drow’s fingers pinching lightly on the spongy tip of his cock and opened his eyes, looking down at her grin. With an acute sense of disappointment he felt the feeling receding and his cock aching for release.

“What... why did you stop?” he asked.

The drow giggled and leaned forward. Slowly and deliberately she licked a drop of his precome from his cock and pulled it back into her mouth with a smile. Then she let go of him and stood up. She turned and started walking casually back to the fire pit.

“I’ll be back in five minutes to do that again.”

\--------------------------------------------

“Fuck! You fucking cocksucking bitch of a whore! Gods damn you!”

The orc’s muscles strained as he struggled against his bonds, but it was no use. The drow smiled up from where she knelt in front of him.

“Well...” she said as she rubbed his cock against the dark grey skin of her cheek, “I haven’t actually sucked anything yet.”

She lifted his shaft and pressed her tongue flat against the base of it, sliding it all the way up to the tip and finishing with a flick of the head of his shaft.

“Licked, sure. Stroked. Nibbled, maybe. But not sucked.”

It was true. In the four hours she’d been toying with him she had yet to fully insert him inside her mouth, content to tease him in ways he hadn’t even imagined possible before. Her hands were soft, and her tongue warm and wet. She’d even removed her shirt and cloak, and occasionally she would run the tip of his cock over her naked breasts. Other times she would simply play with her own nipples as she looked up at him wantonly, that mischievous grin never far from her face. Without even touching him she could get him rock solid instantly, and every time she brought him right to the very tip of orgasm she would slowly back him away, each time leaving him feeling emptier and more desperate than the last.

“Why, would you like me to?” she asked coyly, as though she honestly had no idea of the answer.

“Fuck! Yes!” The orc roared in frustration.

She ran her tongue around her lips and bent forward again, lightly kissing the tip of his cock.

“All you have to do...”

She kissed further up the shaft.

“...is tell me...”

Her lips touched the base of his cock, her tongue flicking out to lick him as her cheek snuggled against his pubic hair.

“...what I need to know...”

Her tongue slid out and licked the top of his dick all the way from the base back to the tip.

“...and I’ll swallow the whole thing for you. Drow’s honor.”

The orc gritted his teeth and growled.

“Go fuck yourself,” he spat.

Her grin returned with a vengeance.

“Careful what you wish for...” she purred. She leaned back and reached down to pull her leather breeches down her hips, revealing a full, but neatly trimmed bush of hair around her cunt. She looked up, directly into his eyes as she reached down and began fingering herself, her other hand gently stroking his rock solid erection.

“Mmmmmm... I hadn’t realized how wet all of this was making me. Would you like a taste?”

She pulled her finger back and offered it up to him, but he turned his head with a sneer. Before he did, though, he caught the scent of her deep, earthy musk, and he knew she wasn’t lying.

“Your loss...” she purred, taking back her fingers and licking each one thoroughly and seductively before returning them to her dripping cunt.

“Mmmm... I try not to be vain, but even I have to admit that I taste fantastic.”

Once more she began bringing him to the edge of his release, and just as she got him there he heard her gasp and moan. Looking down he saw her release his cock and bring both hands to her pussy, frigging herself desperately as she shoved her fingers inside of her wet hole. As he whimpered from the feeling of his orgasm ebbing away yet again he saw her muscles tense and her mouth open with a sharp intake of breath and he knew that the waves of pleasure she had denied him were washing over her with a fury.

“GrrrrrrrrrAAAAHHH!!!” he cried out, finally unable to take any more, “Fuck! Fine! I’ll tell you! Please, just... Fucking finish me!”

The drow grinned as the last of her orgasm faded and she took his cock in her hand once again. It was soaked with her juices and glided over his flesh smoother than ever.

“Good boy!” she chirped, beginning to stroke him again, “Tell me where it is.”

“Gods...” he muttered, barely able to focus, “It’s... I guess about twenty miles south of where you.... picked me up. Our squad... we were on our way there... supposed to... resupply there tomorrow. They... if you find them... they’ll lead you to it...”

“Mmmmm....” the drow purred, tonguing the tip of his cock, “See how easy that was?”

“Godsdamnit bitch, suck me!” he cried.

Without another word the drow thrust her head forward, sliding the orc’s oversized cock into her mouth. She sucked in as she pressed forward, causing sensations that made the orc dizzy with lust. A moment later she pulled back, only to thrust her mouth forward once more. This time she was true to her word and he felt her throat muscles relaxing around him as she buried every inch of his hard dick in her gullet. For a moment he thought how amazing it was that she could fit his entire orc cock in her slender throat, but then the wave of pleasure hit him and he couldn’t think at all.

The orc cried out incoherently as hours of pent up orgasms erupted out of him all at once. His cock twitched and then began spurting hot come directly into the grey woman’s throat. She gagged only slightly as his hot juices shot into her belly. His orgasm seemed to last forever, and he could not remember ever having come so much in his life. Finally, even the drow could no longer take the ferocity of his spurting cock and she pulled her mouth off of him, continuing to stroke him with her hands as his thick, hot semen spurted over her face and breasts and long, white hair.

Finally, completely spent, the orc collapsed in his restraints. His vision was fuzzy, and every forest sound was muted and far away. His whole body felt drained, as though the devil elf had sucked his very essence out of him along with his seed.

After a few minutes he felt sensation beginning to return to him and he looked around blearily. The drow was smiling and humming cheerfully to herself as she ran a damp cloth through her hair, cleaning the last of his come from it. She had already cleaned her face and donned most of her clothing.

“You...” he sneered as best as he was able, “You’re so fucking proud of yourself, aren’t you?”

She merely nodded enthusiastically at him.

“Fuck it. It doesn’t matter.” He sighed, his head drooping. “You’ll never get into the armory. And if you do, you’ll never get back out.”

The drow picked up her cloak and refastened it around her neck before turning and walking away.

“You better hope I do,” she said pleasantly.

“What... hey. Hey! Untie me! You can’t just leave me here tied up with my cock out!”

“I sure can!” she called back, “Just hang tight there for a bit. I’ll be back in a few days.”

She turned briefly and winked at him.

“And I’ll be wanting a repeat performance.”


End file.
